Evidence
by MorbidbyDefault
Summary: John is certain that Sherlock and Molly are in a relationship. He just needs to prove it. Prompt by Adi-Who-is-Also-Mou. Rating is for implied adult themes, mainly just sexy times. lol. Enjoy!


So, my dear Adiba, aka Adi-Who-is-Also-Mou, requested this prompt a few days ago. Well, I FINALLY got around to doing it. So now, it's done. Lol, and this is it. I hope you all like it!

**Oh, and I don't own Sherlock or Molly or John...yea...that's all.**

Evidence:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

He pulled her closer by the lapels of her lab coat, so that she now stood flush against him. With a gallant swoop, he leaned down and planted a deep and not entirely dispassionate kiss. She, in turn, moaned with delight, this having been the second kiss she'd received from him today. When they pulled apart, his smile was almost out of place on his usually stoic face. She giggled happily at the boyish quality it held.

"Shall I come round later? Or would that be an inconvenience? I know you have that lecture to attend to in the morning. Wouldn't want you utterly exhausted, now, would we?" His voice lowered in tone at his statement, and she smiled up at him.

"No no, the lecture starts at 8:00. Plenty of time to rest up. That is, if you don't keep me up _too_ late." She answered with a wink. Another kiss and embrace later, and he was ready to leave.

"Well then, Dr. Hooper, I sincerely hope to have you in bed at a decent hour." he gave her a final wink, and left the lab.

"I look forward to it." She replied, watching him leave.

OoOo

Sherlock all but bounded into the main door of 221, his long legs carrying him up the stairs two at a time. As he flung open the door, he was greeted with the usual sight of his flatmate typing away on his laptop. John looked up to see a grin on the detective's face.

"So, down at the morgue again, I see." He stated, returning to his blog. Sherlock gave him an odd look, but pressed on anyway.

"Yes, but you should have know that already, by me telling you this morning." John smirked a bit.

"You didn't tell me, even if you think you did. No, what told me was the smudge of lipstick on the corner of your mouth." The doctor said proudly. He looked up, expecting to see a stunned man, but instead, was met with a quirked brow.

"John, what on earth are you talking about?" Sherlock asked stoically. John rolled his eyes.

"I'm talking about the fact that Molly Hooper's lipstick is smudged all over the corner of your lips. You know, from where you two have obviously been snogging?" He pointed to Sherlock's mouth, at the red stain.

"John, please don't make incorrect deductions, especially when you have no evidence to support your theory." Sherlock quipped. John scowled as he watched Sherlock leave for his bedroom.

"Oh, I'll get your evidence." John huffed to himself. He knew for a fact that that _was_ Molly's shade of lipstick. It had been the third time that week that he'd seen it on his best friend, remnants of where the pathologist's lips had passed over him.

"Maybe Molly will tell me."

OoOo

Molly rolled over onto the bed beside her equally breathless detective. She shivered a bit from her bliss, and curled up into his side.

"Wow." she mumbled tiredly. Sherlock chuckled a bit, kissing her forehead as he wrapped her in his arms.

"You were remarkable, as usual, my dear." He said quietly. She grinned and let out a sigh. Sherlock pulled a blanket up and over them, still holding her in his free arm.

"John is getting closer." He stated after a moment. "He saw your lipstick smeared on me...again." The detective smirked down at Molly. She smiled a bit, before adjusting so that she was now splayed across his chest.

"I don't know why we can't just tell him. You have too much fun in making him work for things." She said, tracing little patterns along his chest.

"Because, it's fun, first of all. Second, he always seems to feel so much more accomplished when he's done it himself." Sherlock grinned a bit at the thought of how his blogger liked to gloat when he was right.

"Molly sighed, before pressing a kiss to the hollow of his throat. Sherlock let out a low, rumbling sigh, his throat growling a bit like some untamed creature. In a quick move, he had rolled them over, pinning her beneath him.

"Now, enough talk about John. We still have thirty minutes before you have to be asleep." Sherlock peppered her with kisses, causing Molly to laugh out as she wrapped her legs around his waist once more.

OoOo

Sherlock sat at his spot behind the last microscope that line the lab of St. Bart's. John sat beside him, studying his friend over. He hadn't noticed that Sherlock had left the flat at all. He did, however, notice that the insufferable man was nowhere to be found that morning when he awoke. This struck John as odd, considering he had woken up at six this morning. So, now they sat, Sherlock studying a petri dish of growing E. coli, John studying his enigmatic friend. Soon, he noted something. A small and dark discoloration on the skin just above Sherlock's shirt collar. John leaned in a bit for further examination. 'What was that?' Just as he was about to ask, Molly entered into the lab, three cups of coffee balanced carefully in her hand.

"Oh, hello Sherlock, John. I um...I brought coffee, just in case." She smiled a bit. As she set their two cups by them, John noted the small bruises that dotted across her neck. He then saw one more on her wrist, quite large, as well as the small one that had hidden itself just behind her ear, tucked away in her hairline.

"Bloody hell, Molly! What happened to you?" He asked in mock concern, already certain that the source of her several new blemished spots was sitting next him. Molly turned a shade darker in her rosy cheeks, and she stuttered over her words.

"Well, I...uh...I..."

"Miss Hooper, you really should be more careful. No doubt the stumble down your hill and onto that pile of rocks at your neighbors would teach you to wear more sensible shoes." Sherlock tsked at her, leaving the pathologist a bit embarrassed.

"Yea, you're right, I guess." She gave a nervous chuckle, before turning to leave for her office. John's grin fell a bit, his ego a bit bruised itself. 'Maybe I wasn't right about them. Surely he would treat her better if they were.' He thought. The downtrodden doctor sighed before standing up.

"Where are you going?" Sherlock asked, not looking up from his work.

"Just going to stretch my legs. Most likely grab a bite at the cafeteria." he said, almost sounding wounded. Sherlock gave a distracted grunt of confirmation, and seemingly ignored his friend, even as he left. As soon as he was out of direct sight, the detective stood and rushed to the office door of his pathologist.

"So, would you like a second opinion of those bruises, doctor?" His voice purred out. Molly giggled as she pulled him to her side.

"Well, I suppose, if you think you're qualified." She quirked a teasing brow.

"I'm a consulting detective, dearest, only one in the world. I'd say I'm _very_ qualified."

OoOo

John had gotten to the lifts, before realizing he'd left his phone. So, with a heavy sigh, he turned around to retrieve it. As he entered the lab again, he saw no sign of his friend. 'Prat probably left me here...again.' He grouched to himself. As he turned to leave again, however, he heard a pair of chuckles come from Molly's office. The one was definitely the small woman, while the other was definitely owned by a man...

_No_..._It couldn't be..._

John carefully placed his ear to the closed door, picking up their conversation.

"I thought you said you were a rock pile." Molly challenged with a laugh.

"Ah, that I did. I daresay, he believed it, too. Honestly, that story is ridiculously unlikely." Sherlock's distinct voice said. John's lips curled to a proud and smug grin.

"Well then, it seems I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place, doesn't it?" Molly's voice muttered seductively. Sherlock chuckled again, before his deep voice groaned out, echoing past the closed door.

"Make that a _very_ hard place...Molly, please, you know what that...mmph, what that does to me..." His voice stammered through his sharp breath. A final 'mmhmm' from the woman in question confirmed all of John's suspicions. He couldn't help but cry out in victory.

"Ha! Yes, I knew it!" He called, before realizing his place still next to the door.

"Oh...sorry." He called to the couple in the small room, before adding a slight, "Congratulations." He then left the lab, more than willing to leave them to it. Molly giggled into Sherlock's chest.

"Well, seems he finally caught on." She said. Sherlock only nodded his head, before looking at her expectantly.

" Oh...right...let's see, right about _here_, wasn't I?" She arched her brow playfully, watching as her lovely detective gasped for her touch, nodding his head earnestly.

OoOo

Some time later, a new blog entry was published.

**EVIDENCE FOUND**

**CASE CLOSED**

**IT WAS THE PATHOLOGIST AFTER ALL.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Well, there's that then. Lol...Short I know, but I hope you liked it all the same! Leave me a review, if you would please, so I know that you read it, and ya know...what you thought. K, LOVE YOU MY LOVELY DAY DWELLERS!


End file.
